La doble cara de elsword
by TheAlba
Summary: una noche elsword es consumido por una luz oscura. Lo cual hace que este tenga sed de sangre en diferentes ocaciones /echi/insesto/acción/elswordXelesis
1. Chapter 1

**holaaa amigos lectores, bueno aqui les dejo mi primer fic jeje, espero que les guste**

**elsword(lord king)**

**elesis(grand master)**

**raven(blade master)**

capitulo 1: encontré la oscuridad

el sol salia dando la mañana, iluminando la casa de dos pelirrojos. La primera en despertar es Elesis, se levanta dirigiéndose al baño

-creo...q tomare una ducha-dice Elesis

luego de eso se quita su camisa lentamente, seguidamente se baja los shorts que usa para dormir, quedando en ropa interior. Acto seguido toma una toalla y se dirige al baño; al otro lado de las paredes un pelirrojo aun no despierta; al salir Elesis de la ducha se percata que elsword aun no se levanta.

-Dios...este cuanto piensa dormir-dice elesis con un tono mandon

sin ropas algunas, con solo una toalla cubriéndola entra de golpe a la habitación de su hermano

-¡oye enano!, cuanto mas piensas dormir-dice elesis gritando

elsword despierta de golpe por el grito que ha echo su hermana

-¿pero que?...si son las 7:00 am como me dices que...

elsword se sonroja al ver a elesis semi-desnuda

-p-p-pero que haces vestida asi, y encima adentro de mi habitación-dice elsword algo desesperado

elesis se sonroja y antes de salir huyendo dice- ¡NO LO SE!- seguidamente cierra la puerta la habitación de su hermano y sale huyendo a su habitación, al entrar se acuesta sobre su cama

-¿porque?, ¿porque me avergonze?-dice elesis un tanto confundida

-habitación de elsword-

-¿que habrá sido eso?-dice eslsword un tanto confundido

las horas pasaron, elsword se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa mientras que, en la cocina elesis hacia el desayuno

-oye elsword-dice elesis para llamar la atencion de su hermano

-dime elesis-responde este

-una carta de parte de lendo llego dice que: unos demonios atacaran peita -elesis dice esto y seguidamente suspira

-lo mas probable es que berrut ataque de nuevo-concluye elesis

-de acuerdo ire enseguida- dice elsword entusiasmado

-¡NO!, iré yo tu cuidaras la casa-dice elesis con voz mandona

-pero que dices me necesitan en peita, esperas que ¿me quede aquí sin hacer nada?-dice elsword tratando de convencer a elesis

-me an solicitado a mi como ayuda no a ti-dice elesis en respuesta

-tsk, bien, ten mucho cuidado hermana-dice elsword con un tono medio enojon

-tranquilo nada me pasara-dice elesis con una sonrisa en su rostro

-prométeme...que volverás a salvo-dice elsword

elesis se sonroja y dice-cl...claro que volvere a salvo-después de decir esto elesis abraza a su hermano pegando la cara en sus pechos-aun debo cuidar de mi hermano menor-dice con voz dulce

elsword se siente feliz por un momento, pero luego al escuchar esto ultimo dice-p-pero si ya puedo cuidarme solo-

elesis se separa al escuchar esto y suspira

-si aun no puedes ni con tu hermana-dice con una voz algo burlona

-aun no hemos peleado seriamente- responde elsword

-mmmm...en cierto modo tienes razón...cuando vuelva mañana pelearemos seriamente y, si ganas me retractare de todo y aceptare que has madurado-dice elesis en respuesta a elsword

-¡acepto el reto!, e-espera...¿¡MAÑANA!?-dice elsword desesperadamente

-ha no lo dije, el ataque sera a la media noche de hoy asi que ire despues del

almuerzo-dice elesis

luego de hablar elesis y elsword desayunan, al terminar el desayuno elesis sube a su habitacion a ponerse su equipamiento,toma su espada y se dirije a la puerta

-elsword ya es hora de irme-dice elesis en despedida a su hermano

-ve con cuidado, hermana-responde elsword a su hermana

elesis decide empesar su viaje a peita, mientras se aleja, elsword no deja de

preocuparse por su elesis mientras que, elesis se arrepiente ya que la carta

pedia la ayuda de elsword, pero elesis al leer la carta no dejaba de pensar

en las cosas horribles que le pasarian a elsword si peleaba contra berrut asi

que ella decidio tomar su lugar

-mientras viva, no dejare que nada le pase a mi hermano...elsword-dice esta mientras se aleja

-casa de elsword y elesis-

elsword entro a su casa y cerro la puerta y decide sentarse-bueno, deberia entrenar

para mi pelea con elesis aunque...nesesito a alguien-luego de decir esto elsword

a su habitacion y se vistio con su equipamiento y tomo su espada, acto seguido

bajo asia la puerta saliendo de su casa, dirgiendose a casa de su compañero raven,

al llegar elsword toca la puerta y el que sale es el mismo raven

-elsword, ¿que se te ofrese?-pregunta raven

-raven, quieres entrenar un poco?-pregunta este entusiasmado

raven suspira y pregunta-¿ha que viene tanta emocion?-

-dime, ¿peleamos o no?-responde eslword

-esta bien, ve al patio y esperame ahi-dice raven con algo de flojera

-mientras tanto-

elesis se encontraba llegando a peita montada en un caballo de guerra, dirigiendose directamente con Lendo el caballero real de peita, el cual este se sorprende al ver a elesis y no a elsword

-crei aver pedido la ayuda de elsword,¿ ha ocurrido algo malo?-pregunta lendo

-de ninguna manera, mi hermano a estado ocupado y no pudo atender este llamado asi q yo tomare su lugar-responde elesis

-bueno da igual-responde lendo-le dare un resumen de la situacion-

elesis al oir esto no dudar en decir- de acuerdo-

-casa de raven-

en el patio trasero se escucho un grito fuerte de raven diciendo con un grito de guerra

-GOLPE SONICO-

enseguida raven,desde su brazo humano golpea con su espada imnumerables veses a elsword el cual este esquiva con mucha dificultad, raven al notar esto decide golpear a elsword con su mano nasod, este al recivir el impacto lo empuja asia atras, elsword responde lansandose asia su oponente blandiendo su espada sobre raven, este lo bloquea con su espada,acto seguido elsword lansa una patada en el estomago a raven, este cuando recive el impacto queda con su defensa abierta por unos segundos, eslword aprovecha esta oportunidad para derribar a raven, pero este tenia un as bajo la manga

-ROMPETE-dice eslword mientras golpea a raven con el mango de la espada

-TRIUNO SANGRIENTO- raven activa su maxima habilidad

-no mierda no lo aras-elsword dice esto y seguidamente dice-CHUCHILLA ARMAGEDON- la espada de elsword empiesa a creser a un tamaño enorme, casi de la misma altura de la casa de raven

elsword also su gran espada y la blandio asia abajo sobre raven, el cual este alza su espada sobre su cabeza bloqueando la gran espada con facilidad, ya que su triunfo sangriento estaba completo y su poder al maximo, raven empuja asia arriba la gran espada haciendo que elsword retrocediera

-la ultima ves que peliamos tu gran espada no era tan resistente, veamos que tan resistenrte es ahora!-raven dice esto con un grito de guerra

-ONDA DE CHOQUE-raven lansa sobre elsword una gran fuerza cortante, elsword recive el impacto con su espada y lo desvia con facilidad

-te falta mucho poder, raven-dice elsword

-ya lo veremos-responde este

-horas mas tarde-

ambos guerreros exaustos caen sobre el gran seped uno al lado del otro

-gran batalla-dice elsword con un poco de risa

-lo mismo digo amigo, as mejorado mucho-responde raven

-bueno me retiro a mi casa estoy agotado-dice eslword

-de acuerdo, que te valla bien-responde raven

elsword tomo su espada y se marcho a su casa,al llegar a casa fue directamente a ducharse, seguidamente se vistio y bajo a cocinar su cena pero...

-que demonios-elsword dice sorprendido, por una luz oscura que emanaba de su patio, sin dudarlo tomo su espada y salio a ver que pasaba

-muestrate sea quien sea-dice elsword gritando

enseguida la luz se volvio mas fuerte, tanto q elsword no podia ver, al instante su espada cae y lanza un grito de dolor

-a la mañana siguiente-

la gran caballera elesis llegaba a su casa donde su hermano la esperaba

-dios, y pensar que solo era un pequeño ejercito de vargos, y berrut no tenia nada que ver con esto, solo fui a perder el tiempo-dice esta con un poco de enojo

al llegar a la puerta elesis toca pero no tiene respuesta

-elsword ¿estas ahi?-grita pero nadie responde

elesis jala la manilla y para su sorpresa la puerta abre, y al ver adentro quedo petrificada

-e-elsword?!-dice elesis con preocupacion

**wooow que final tan inesperado sierto? jejeje espero que les aya gustado este cap 1 en 1 semana mas o menos publicare el otro capitulo**


	2. capitulo 2: elesis vs elsword

**holaa lectoreees...si puede que aya dicho que subiría el capitulo en 1 semana pero por un review que decía que no tardara mucho porque recién empiezo y havia poco contenido y es verdad, y también decía que mejorara la ortografía, si ya lo se mi ortografía es pecima y ago lo que puedo para tener buena calidad asi que tratare de mejorar la ortografia y sin mas quen decir empiesa el capitulo**

capitulo 2: elsword VS elesis

-e-!¿elsword?¡-dijo elesis con un tono de preocupación

elsword estaba en el suelo, su ropa estaba un poco rasgada y su espada clavada en el suelo muy cerca de el. Elesis corrió preocupadamente a donde estaba su hermano, se acerco y trato de despertarlo

-!elsword¡, !elsword¡-dijo elesis preocupada mientras movía el cuerpo de este

elsword abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras elesis empieza a llorar

-¿ah?...¿elesis?...q-¿que ocurrió?-dice este confundido

al oír esto, elesis llena de energía se lanzo sobre elsword para abrasarlo diciendo en voz alta-!ELSWORD¡- luego de decir esto ambos caen en el suelo, elesis encima de elsword abrasándolo

-¿elesis?-dice elsword sonrojado

-tranquila estoy bien-dice este para que elesis se relajara-creo que...estaba muy cansado y me quede dormido aquí-concluye este

era obvio que fue mentira, el no recordaba nada de anoche, pero al ver actuar a elesis de esa forma prefirió mentirle

-¿seguro que estas bien?, tus ropas están rasgadas-dice elesis con preocupación

-ah...estuve entrenando con Raven y las cosas se nos fueron de las manos-responde elsword antes la preocupación de su hermana

elesis suspira y dice-bueno...iré a ducharme,tu ve a hacer el desayuno-

-¿he?...¿porque yo?-pregunta elsword en forma de queja

-porque mientras tu jugabas con Raven, yo estaba en peita matando demonios-responde elesis ante las quejas de su hermano

elsword lanza un suspiro y responde-bien are el desayuno-

elesis se dirige hacia las escaleras pero a esta le dificulta subir, elsword se percata de esto y se dirige con si hermana

-oye, ¿estas bien?-pregunta este

-n-no es nada...-le responde adolorida mente

-¿estas herida en algun lado?-pregunta elsword con preocupación

-s-si, es mi pierna-responde elesis

-bueno, te cargare hasta tu habitación-dice elsword

-esta bien yo pue...-elesis dice esto pero es interrumpida cuando elsword carga a su hermana en forma de princesa, elesis se sonroja al igual q su hermano

elsword lleva a su hermana a su habitación y cuando llegan la recuesta de la cama

-y...¿como te isiste la herida?-pregunta elsword con curiosidad

-un vargo me sorprendió con su lanza-responde elesis

-¿es muy grabe?, déjame ver-le dice elsword con seriedad

elsword revisa la pierna de su hermana y ve q a sangrado un poco

-ay que tratar esta herida elesis-le dice elsword con preocupación

-bien as lo que tengas que hacer-le responde

elsword toma un algodón, alcohol y una venda, empapa el algodón con el alcohol y lo coloca en la herida y encima de eso venda la pierna

-¿te duele mucho?-pregunta este

-no tranquilo, ya me siento mejor-responde elesis con una voz dulce

elesis se levanta con un poco de dificultad y le dice a su hermano-yo termino el desayuno-

-dime...porque no te moriste?-dice elsword con voz fría y macabra

-¿dijiste algo?-pregunta elesis

-¿eh?, ¿que pasa?-responde elsword confundido

-nada, son cosas mías-dice elesis con muy poca preocupación

elesis bajo a terminar de hacer el desayuno, mientras que elsword se quedo meditando un rato. El estaba un poco confuso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos deseo haber muerta a elesis y eso le causo un poco de preocupación

luego de un rato de meditar elesis hace un llamado a su hermano-elsword baja a desayunar-

-eh si ya voy-responde y seguidamente baja al comedor

mientras estos dos hermanos comían, elsword llama la atención de elesis-oye elesis-

-¿que pasa elsword?-pregunta elesis

-antes de irte dijiste que pelaríamos, pues peleemos-responde elsword entusiasmado

elesis suspira y le responde-esta bien, después del desayuno-

-de acuerdo-responde elsword

luego de comer cada uno fue directamente por su equipamiento y espadas y, juntos salieron al patio

-oye, ¿puedes pelear con la pierna así?-pregunta elsword preocupado

-he tenido peores hermanito-responde elesis sin preocupación alguna

-hasta aquí llegas...elesis-dice elsword con voz macabra

-q-¿que?-dice elesis confundida

elsword se lanza sobre elesis blandiendo su de izquierda a derecha, esta esquiva con un paso hacia atrás y devuelve el golpe pero este lo bloquea con su espada y empuja hacia adelante provocando que elesis retroceda

-valla, as mejorado mucho-dice elesis

pero elsword no dice ninguna palabra, solo mira a elesis con una cara fría, elesis se extraña un poco de esto

elsword da un salto sobre elesis y blande su espada contra el suelo, elesis solo esquiva. elesis decide atacar y blande su espada de izquierda a derecha, elsword bloquea el golpe con su espada y elesis empuja a elsword, seguido de esto elesis se acerca de forma rápida y ataca a elsword moviendo su espada de forma recta provocando le un rasguño en el hombro

-vamos hermanito, pelea en serio-elesis lo dice para provocarlo un poco por broma

elsword no responde ante la situación, su mirada hacia elesis era mas tenebrosa y sus ojos mostraban ira

-CUCHILLA ARMAGEDON- elsword invoca su gran espada pero elesis se da cuenta de una diferencia en el color, el color de esta gran espada era negra y no roja como normalmente lo es

a una esquina cerca de la casa de eslword y elesis caminaba raven dirigiéndose a casa de su compañero elsword, ya acercándose a la puerta escucha unos espadasos cerca

-¿que diablos es eso?-luego de preguntarse eso rodea la casa para llegar al patio que es donde provenían los espadasos y, al llegar presencia tal combate entre hermanos

-este par esta en las suyas-dice raven de forma de broma, pero raven nota a elsword muy extraño en su mirada y en el gran cuchilla armagedon que posteriormente era de diferente color, así que decide ocultarse y presenciar el combate para ver que ocurría

-elsword, ¿que te pasa?-pregunta elesis confundida

elsword no responde a nada, solo ataca agresivamente a su hermana mientras ella solo esquiva todos los golpes

elsword se acerca rápidamente a elesis y le da una patada donde su herida se encontraba. Elesis al recivir tal golpe en tal herida cae de rodillas al suelo

-¡¿que diablos te pasa?!-elesis pregunta gritándole a elsword

elsword sin responder, rápidamente alzo su gran espada y la blandió sobre el suelo, elesis obviamente savia lo que elsword trataba de hacer...era matarla

raven al ver esto se sorprende y, sin pensarlo ni una ves decide entrar en acción, a una velocidad increíble raven entra a la pocision entre elsword y elesis bloqueando la espada un tanto maligna de elsword, luego de eso raven lanza un golpe con el brazo nasod, elsword lo esquiva y retrocede

-elsword, ¿que te sucede?, es tu hermana por poco la asesinas-dice raven en un tono molesto

elesis llora al presenciar tal acto, de solo pensar que elsword estaba apunto de matarla le rompe el corazón

-oye, responde por lo menos-dice raven molesto

-yo...los matare a todos-responde elsword con voz fría y macabra

raven al oír esto queda sorprendido

-pues tendré que acabar con tigo aquí y ahora-responde raven con voz seria

elsword vuelve al silencio

-raven, no lo lastimes mucho-dice elesis con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

raven suspira y dice- esta bien, tratare de noquearlo de un golpe-

y sin mas espera elsword y raven se lanza sobre si, blandiendo sus espadas...la verdadera batalla de raven y elsword, comienza.


	3. compañia en el baño

**holaaa lectoresss, si ya se que tarde un poco en subir el capitulo y era porque tenia varias ideas pero no savia que agregarle para que el capitulo no fuera tan corto como el segundo bueno sin mas empezemos**

**eve(battel serahp)**

capitulo 3: compañía en el baño

\- yo... los matare a todos- dice elsword con una voz fría y macabra

-pues tendré que acabar con tigo aquí-responde Raven seriamente

ambos guerreros corren frente a frente blandiendo sus espadas chocando una con la otra, elsword con mucha fuerza empuja a raven el cual se sorprende por la fuerza del joven pelirrojo

\- elsword, ¿que te sucede?- raven le grita a elsword para hacerle entrar en razón pero este no le da respuesta alguna

un aura maligna y oscura comienza a rodear a elsword, raven al ver esta aura decide entrar en su máximo potencial

-triunfo sangriento- al entrar raven en su máxima habilidad concentrar todo su poder en la espada

-acabare esto con solo un golpe- raven le lanza cobre elsword blandiendo su espada, el avía concentrado todo su mana y poder en la espada, un golpe como ese podría hasta acabar con un ejercito completo.

raven corre hacia elsword a una gran velocidad, tanto que en un segundo ya estaba frente a elsword. A la misma velocidad blandió su espada con una fuerza sobre humana, era un golpe directo que derrumbaría a elsword, pero el joven pelirrojo bloquea el golpe como si no fuera nada y son su puño golpea a raven, este al recibir el impacto sale disparado barriendo el suelo

-¿como puede tener tanta fuerza?- se preguntaba raven confundido, el elsword que combatió a raven el día anterior era diferente a este elsword

el aura maligna de elsword se hiso mas fuerte en presencia, elsword parece entrar en pánico cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos en forma de dolor y gritando al cielo, el poder oscuro avía colapsado y, parecía que el cuerpo de elsword no aguanto tanto poder

\- ¡es mi oportunidad! - raven corre rápidamente hacia elsword golpeándolo en la nuca con el mango de la espada, elsword cae noqueado al suelo y toda el aura oscura desaparece

raven aliviado se deja caer al suelo - ya...paso todo -

elesis se acerca a su hermano lentamente que se encontraba en el suelo

\- elsword...-dice elesis con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-horas mas tarde-

elsword abría los ojos lentamente

\- ¿he?, ¿donde...estoy? - se preguntaba confundido

elsword abre bien los ojos y se da cuenta que en el lugar que se encontraba era su habitación, elsword trata de moverse pero no puede y es justo cuando se da cuenta que esta amarrado a una silla

\- ¿que diablos es esto? - se preguntaba confundido

\- ¿ya volviste en ti? - una voz que enseguida elsword reconoce, el pelirrojo voltea a su derecha y ve a elesis observando el cielo por la ventana

\- elesis, ¿porque estoy amarrado a la silla? - pregunta elsword desesperadamente

\- ¿no lo recuerdas? - pregunta elesis

\- ¿recordar que?, ¿ocurrió algo? - pregunta elsword desesperado

\- pues parecías un demonio peleando ha si que apareció raven y te noqueo- responde elesis despreocupada

\- ¿raven?... espera, ¿donde esta el? - pregunta elsword

\- fue a hamel a buscar información de lo que te ocurrió - responde elesis

\- ¿fue tan grave? - pregunta elsword

\- elsword...dijiste que nos matarías - responde elesis

elsword se sorprende y dice - yo jamas aria tal cosa -

un gruñido se escucha por toda la habitación

\- debes tener hambre, ire abajo a cocinar algo - dice elesis con voz dulce

\- oye, espera, ¿me dejaras aquí? -pregunta elsword desesperado

\- ha, claro que si - responde elesis sin preocupación

\- oye ¡espera! -elsword le grita a su hermana mientras esta se aleja

\- mierda, tendré que soltarme solo -piensa elsword, el en lo único que pensaba era en escapar como sea posible

\- ya casi - las manos amarradas en el espaldar de la silla logran deslizarse entre las cuerdas y quedar libre de las manos, seguidamente desamarra las cuerdas de los pies quedando completamente libre

elsword suspira u dice - estoy muerto, iré a revivir con una ducha - elsword toma una toalla y se dirige al baño. Al abrir la puerta del baño para su sorpresa encontró a elesis con solo una delgada toalla cubriéndola

\- E-¿Elsword? - dice elesis con la cara toda roja

\- eh...yo...me retiro - elsword da media vuelta pero elesis lo toma de su brazo

-puedes...quedarte-dice elesis sonrojada, elsword al escuchar esto también se sonroja

ambos se encontraban desnudos juntos en la ducha de espalda a espalda

\- oye elsword, ¿recuerdas la ultima vez que nos duchamos juntos? - dice elesis con tono dulce

\- fue hace mucho tiempo - responde elsword

\- recuerdo que no usábamos el baño, si no una bañera pequeña - dice elesis con nostalgia

\- recuerdo que te sentabas en mis piernas porque ambos no cabíamos en esa pequeña bañera - elesis se voltea y abraza a elsword por la espalda, elsword al sentir los pechos de elesis presionando en su espalda se sonroja

\- ya eres todo un hombre, hermanito - dice elesis con una voz seductora

\- B - Bueno, paso mucho tiempo cuando te fuiste - dice elsword un poco nervioso

\- tus músculos crecieron mucho - dice elesis mientras acaricia los brazos de elsword

\- E - Es porque practico mucho con la espada - responde elsword mas nervioso aun

\- dime hermanito, ¿aun eres virgen? - le susurra elesis a elsword con voz seductora

los nervios de elsword explotan, este se da media vuelta para hablar cara a cara con su hermana, pero en el proceso resbala y ambos caen al suelo

elsword siente algo suave que sobre su cara, - podría ser una toalla - pensaba este y sin dudarlo lo aprieta con su mano al mismo tiempo que lo hace se escucha un suave y dulce gemido, elsword abre bien los ojos y se da cuenta que son los pechos de su hermana

\- valla te as vuelto un pervertido - elesis lo dice en forma de broma y suelta una risa

\- no ... te equivocas... yo - dice elsword desesperado pero su hermana le pone un dedo en sus labios

\- aun no as comido, ¿cierto? -dice elesis con un tono dulce

\- eh ... pues ... yo - elsword queda sin palabras

\- bueno ahora si ire a preparar algo - elesis tomo su toalla se cubrió y salio del baño, elsword hiso lo mismo y se dirigió a su habitación, seguidamente se viste y se recuesta sobre su cama a meditar

\- ella es mi hermana y no debo hacer nada indebido - pensaba este, ya que el tenia deseos de hacer cosas con elesis, sabiendo que son de la misma sangre y familia

\- ¿que aras con ella? - se escucha una voz siniestra de la nada

\- ¿quien anda ay? - dice elsword

\- ¿que aras con ella? - era una voz en la cabeza de elsword

\- ¿hacer que? - preguntaba elsword confundido

\- ¿que aras con ella? - la voz lo atormentaba

\- yo... la protegeré - elsword de repente pierde la razón

\- ¿que aras con ella? - pregunta la voz

\- la matare - responde elsword con voz siniestra

elesis se encontraba cocinando y alguien llama a la puerta principal

\- enseguida voy - elesis se dirige a la puerta y la abre, la que se encontraba del otro lado era eve

\- eve , ¿que se te ofrece? - pregunta elesis

\- e venido por el asunto de elsword - responde eve

\- ya veo, raven debió ... - elesis dice esto con la mirada baja pero eve la interrumpe

\- elesis atrás de ti - dice eve advirtiendo a elesis la cual voltea y ve a elsword acercándose con un cuchillo en su mano, elesis da un gran paso hacia atrás evadiendo la apuñalada

\- ¡infeliz! - eve estira su brazo dando una señal a su alerones para atacar, estos se dirigen rápidamente hacia elsword

\- yo...¡los matare a todos! - grita elsword desafiando a eve

\- sin piedad - eve da la orden a sus alerones para atacar, estos rodean por ambos lados a elsword y lanzan una gran descarga eléctrica, elsword grita de dolos al recibir este impacto

luego de recibir varios voltios elsword cae al suelo desmayándose

\- ¿porque elsword?...¿porque? - se preguntaba elesis tristemente

\- por esto e venido, elesis - dice eve de forma seria

-capital de hamel-

\- ya veo, asi que quieres investigar aquí en hamel - dice un rubio con armadura cuya mano sostenía un gran cañón

\- ¿me ayudaras?, chung - pregunta raven

\- claro, le debo mucho a elsword responde el rubio sin dudarlo


	4. Aviso

**Aviso:**

**Bueno... sucede que últimamente me he puesto a leer sus jodidos review y me di de cuenta de 3 cosas**

**cosa número 1: necesito ayuda para poder continuar con este fic (ya la conseguí)**

**cosa número 2: no soy bueno con las descripciones de las acciones de los personajes, así que mi amigo me va a ayudar...**

**cosa número 3: me di de cuenta de que algunos de ustedes son unas verdaderas y jodidas frutas, ¿porque? porque en clases (esto va para los que conozco en físico los demás sigan así, menos tu J. dead ese ultimo review tuyo me saco de las casillas, no por como me criticabas si no por que no tuviste los cojones de acabar tu fic, en otras palabras lo dejaste incompleto, así que hazme un favor si...) vane una de las que critico este fic... lo leyó cuando lo tenia en físico ,(o sea escrito a mano) y me dijo que estaba bien, luego lo subo y resulta que tiene los santos cojones de criticarme diciendo que estaba mal (me da pereza decir que escribió) PERO QUE TE PASA EN LA CABEZA SI YA ME HABIAS DICHO QUE ESTABA BIEN!**

**Bueno a causa de esas 3 cosas e decidido... iniciar el fic desde cero.. borrare todos los capitulos que llevo y los subiré de nuevo, solo que esta vez intentare hacerlos mejor**


End file.
